Resistance Fall of man: The Cloven of York
by Aka Kurisu
Summary: When the US Rangers landed in York, they were ambushed by Chimeras. This is the story of a group of British soldiers that follow a company of Cloven that may have lured the Chimera to York...
1. Ambushed in York

Resistance Fall of Man: The Cloven of York

Resistance Fall of Man: The Cloven of York

The Cloven official stared at the Stalker as it neared him, destroying the barricades they had set up. He smiled and entered his tank, ordering his men to fall back…

**Ambush**

Sergeant John McLauren was in one of the outposts, watching for Chimera. He looked down at the ruined street, wondering what ran through their heads. Did they want to conquer the humans? Feed on them? Grow? He wouldn't know.

He glanced at the street again and saw two tanks, a jeep, and a transport truck drive past.

"Sir!" he yelled to the Captain, who stood inches away from him.

"What is it?" the Captain retorted. He moved to the window. "Those aren't American!"

The convoy stopped and the lead tank turned its turret towards the building.

"Move!" the Captain yelled. McLauren, the Captain, and the three other soldiers in the building dashed downstairs and out the back door as the tank destroyed the two-story house with relative ease. Luckily, the COM Officer, Lieutenant Lorings brought the radio with him.

"Should we call for backup?" McLauren asked. The Captain looked at the rubble and replied with a weak "yes". Lorings called into command and requested a company of men, but was refused. The Chimera had arrived.

"We're on our own," the Captain said. He led the men to the garage on the end of the street where they retrieved a jeep and drove into the street.

The convoy was gone.

They drove down the street and spotted a house that had a corner ripped by a turning tank. They took a left and went down the street, seeing obvious signs of the convoy: destroyed outposts and torn walls.

McLauren saw something down one of the streets but shrugged it off as a trick of the light. When they turned down the next street, they heard it. The gunshots. The tank fire.

The convoy had been ambushed.

**Final Front**

The Cloven neared were pinned in a run-down building by some creatures of unknown origin. They seemed—familiar. They looked half Chimera.

And half-human.

One of the cloven saw McLauren and shouted in his direction, shooting a few rounds at him. McLauren and the others turned and looked down the end of the street they came from.

It was swarming with the unknown creatures.


	2. The Confrontation

The Cloven of York Part 2

The Cloven of York Part 2

The Cloven official hid behind the wall of the ruined house as bullets flew around him. He yelled to his soldiers before smiling from ear to ear.

**The Push**

McLauren screamed and shot frantically at the oncoming creatures. The Captain ordered them into the empty store beside them. One of the riflemen, Carter, threw a grenade into the horde of _things_ as he entered the building.

The Captain looked in the direction of the Cloven to see them silently crossing the street into another building, not firing a shot. The creatures piled into the former Cloven post, and, with no further ado, it exploded. The giant conflagration caused by the burning wood spread from building to building, eventually reaching the corner of the street, where the other pack of creatures were coming from. The things near the building caught fire and combusted and spread fire across the street, burning the flesh and blood flowing from their ripped bodies.

When the street was clear of mutated enemies, the Cloven burst out of their hideout and dashed down the empty road without their vehicles. The British soldiers followed.

The radio was still on. According to the reports, command was overrun. The US Rangers, on the other hand, had arrived.

**Follow the Leader**

The group of soldiers had been running for three hours, closely following the Cloven. They had left York an hour ago, and now they were in the countryside. The company of Cloven had finally stopped and taken position behind a giant rock cluster.

McLauren, the Captain, and Carter all took cover in a small shack not three yards from the Cloven. Lorings and two other riflemen moved behind a large rock. They exchanged fire with the Cloven and lost one of the riflemen. The Cloven lost three men.

After ten minutes of gunfire, the Cloven looked up to see a huge dropship above them. It was not standard VTOL, but more of a…hovercraft. It dropped ropes and they climbed up into the craft. It flew away and left the British soldiers behind.

McLauren remembered them.

**Aftermath**

The group returned to York to find it destroyed. All of the city had been decimated. Lorings found a Sergeant Nathan Hale but moved on. They entered the old command building and searched for survivors.

McLauren must have been the only one to notice the deep breathing of the giant creature behind them. He was the only one to run.


	3. Flashback

The Cloven of York Part 3: Flashback

The Cloven of York Part 3: Flashback

The cloven official glanced at the Red Curtain as the chimera broke through. He ordered his men forward and began laughing hysterically.

**Report**

The British Captain stared into the night from his outpost in York. Lorings, his COM officer, was listening to the noon news report.

"Today we will honor the people who have fallen to the Chimera menace.

"Weeks ago, the Red Curtain, or the Russian isolationist wall that separated them for several years, was breached by the Chimera, mutated creatures of unknown origin. Of course, everyone in Britain knows this. Days later, they completely overran mainland Europe, not stopping their carnage until they reached the English Channel.

"That is until recently, where they burrowed under the channel and attacked London. The main question is: When will they get here? And will the now-socialist state of America send help to us? Rumors of US Rangers on their way here have been coming in for the past two days and we still wonder…"

"Turn that off," the Captain said. He walked towards Lorings and put a hand on his shoulder. "We don't need to hear about that."

**Command**

Sergeant McLauren had spent two hours waiting for Commander Leveston to meet with him. The US Rangers were due in three hours and yet the Brits stationed in York weren't even close to ready. Temporary York Command, where McLauren currently was, is located in a meat shop. He wondered if anyone would survive an onslaught of Chimera here.

"Sergeant McLauren?" the secretary said. "Commander Leveston is ready to speak with you."

McLauren stood up and entered the office.

An hour later, the secretary saw McLauren exit the office with a CLASSIFIED manila envelope.

**Return**

McLauren, the Captain, and Lorings looked at the flaming building. They had lost two men in there. They themselves had barely escaped with their lives.

McLauren took the manila envelope out of his pocket and unfolded it.

"Captain, there's something you need to know."


End file.
